five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.19
Siemaneczko witam! Ten wpis na blogu bedzie inny od pozostałych wpisów. Wpadłam na pomysł żeby na takich właśnie specjalnych pisać rozmowy Animatroników które się odbywały podczas nocy kiedy to nasi bohatezy próbują przeżyć. Ta rozmowa będzie się kiedy Plushtrap broni przjaciół. Chybaw częśći 15 ogólnie tytuł "Aktywność: 100". To zaczynam. Napiszcie w komentarzach czy chcecie żebym coś takiego pisała czynie. A jakby co ludzie nie słyszą ich rozmów bo... bo tak. Do powstania FNaFa Scoot też raczej niemiał konkretnego powodu. Poprzednia część: cz.18 _______________________________________ Boonie, Chica, Foxy i Freddy stoją w pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza i kłuca się kto ma podejść do Plushtrapa. Chica: No idź. Freddy: Sama idź. Chica: Nie ma mowy. Foxy: Niech się ktoś zdecyduje. Freddy: To może sam pójdziesz? Foxy: Ja się do tego czegoś nie zbliżam. Niech Booni idzie. Boonie: W twoich marzeniach. Foxy: Ale niby dlaczego? Jesteś do niego najbardzije podobny. Boonie: Old Boonie też więc niech on idzie. Z sąsiedniego pokoju. O.Boonie: Mnie w to nie mieszajcie! Chica: To co robimy? Dark Kitty która od dłuższego czasu stała oparta o ścianę, ale nikt jej nie widział bo ukryła się w cienu, zaśmiała się. Boonie: A ciebie co tak bawi?! I w ogóle długo tu stoisz? D.Kitty: Wystarczająco długo. Kłucicie się jak rodzeństwo o to kto ma wynieść śmieci. Foxy: Tobie to łatwo mówić. On ci nicnie zrobi bo przyjaźnisz się z Springtrapem. D.Kitty: Trzeba było tez się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, a nie więzić go w kostiumie. Foxy: Sam do niego wskoczył! D.Kitty: Ale to wy go do tego zmusiliście. Freddy: Dobra niech ci będzie. A czymożesz go z tąd zabrać? Proszę. D.Kitty: Mogłabym gdyby mi się chciało. Foxy: Co boisz się go? D.Kitty: Wcale, że nie. Po prostu nie chce mi się, a los tych dzieciaków mnie nie obchodzi. Chica: Więc co ci szkodzi go zabrać. Przychodzi Mangle. Mangle: Hejka. O co chodzi? Foxy: Kitty nie chce zabrać tego przeklętego pluszaka! Mangle: Jaiego? Wow! Wiecie chyba pójdę po Glodena on go zabierze. Freddy: Dzięki. D.Kitty: Dlaczego sami po niego nie poszliście? Boicie się go? Chica: No co ty? Boonie: Tak. Dark Kitty się zaśmiała. Foxy: A ty niby się go nie boisz?! Po co ja się pytam? Przyjaźnisz się z Springtrapem więc nic pewnie ni ejest dla ciebie straszne. D.Kitty: Co to miało znaczyć? Foxy: O co ci chodzi? D.Kitty: Nie pozwole obrażać mojego przyjaciela! Foxy: To nie moja wina, że wygląda jak wygląda! D.Kitty: Po części tak! Foxy: Nawet jeśli to co?! D.Kitty: A to, że nawet go nie przeprosiliście! Foxy: To nie moja wina, że do nikogo z nas się nie zbliża! D.Kitty: Ale wasza, że to wy do niego nie pójdziecie! Foxy: A niby jak mamy do nie pójść skoro on ciągle się ukrywa! D.Kitty: A może po prostu... W tym momencie Springtrap chwycił Dark Kitty za ramię. Springtrap: Nie kłuć się z głupkiem po obserwator może was pomylić. D.Kitty: Masz rację. Springtrap: Lepiej choć. To nie towarzysto na twoim poziomie. Zaczeli romawiać dopiero w sąsiednim pokoju. D.Kitty: Mam dostać toważyszkę do tańca. Jakąś tygrysicę. Springtrap: Na serio? To fajnie. D.Kitty: Czy ja wiem? Nie będzie miała w sobie duszy więc nie bedzie nic robiła. Oczywiście po za tańczeniem. Posłuchaj... Springtrap: O co chodzi? D.Kitty: Gdyby przytrafiła się okazja no wiesz żeby doszła jakaś nowa dusza to możesz ty podarować jej ciało jak kiedyś mnie? Nie chcę żeby miała jakieś uprzedzenia. Patrz: Prezent Springtrapa Springtrap: Pewnie. Dopiero kiedy zaczeli rozmowę do Foxyiego cos dotarło. Foxy: Jak on mnie nazwał? Chica: W ogóle nie rozumien jak ona może z nim rozmawiać. Przecież on wygląda okropnie. Boonie: Najwyraźniej jej to nie przeszkadza. Chica: Mi na pewno by przeskadzało. Wtej chwili koło nich przeszadł Golden Freddy. Szedł prosto do Plushtrapa. Mangle: Za chwile go zabierze. Chica: Fajnie jest mieć takiego brata. Ja wierzę w swoją teorię więc niedziwcie się, ze mogę pisać takie rzeczy. Mangle: Zgadza się. Boonie: Mangle, a tobie nie przeskadzałby wygląd Springtrpa? Mangle: Spójrz na mnie. Mam dodatkową głowę i ręce, kostium tylko na głowie, ręce, nodze. Rozmawiając z nim cuję się jak równa z równym. Freddy: To ty z nim rozmawiasz?! Mangle: Tak. A co wy nie? Nikt nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Mangle: Ze mnią rozmawiacie, a z nim nie? Freddy: O patrzcie! Rozwalił tą zabawkę. Mangle: To ja ide do wentylacji. Mam z jednym z nich nie załatwiona sprawę. Foxy: Powodzenia. Boonie: Pora na zabawę. ______________________________________ Napiszcie w komentarzach czy chcenie coś takiego czy nie. A i sorry, że dopiero dziś coś napisałam, ale miałam banalny tydzień. Jak gadali o tych wszystkich testach to zastanawiałam się jak się zatrunić jako nocny stróż w Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Po powrocie do domu głowa tak mnie polała, że nie miałam w ogle ochoty co kolwiek napisać. Na dodatek wczoraj zwichnełam palce na w-fie. A najgorsze jest to, że akurat tej ręki którą piszę. Do tego i tak musiałam ćwiczyć! Jednak to w-fiście należy współczuć. Napewno będzie miał Jumpscer Wkurzonej Matki ;D Link do nasępnej części: cz.20 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach